One Shots
by taylorRoD
Summary: Barry Allen One Shots (almost all ships accepted! prompts welcome) LAST ONE SHOT: SNOWBARRY - STRINGS ATTACHED *SORRY I UPLOADED THE WRONG DOCUMENT BUT ITS OKAY I THINK I FIXED IT*
1. Thallen

(Background: Established barry/eddie, Iris and Barry are still best friends but she doesn't know he's flash, Eddie knows)

Eddie was sitting at his desk, coffee cup in hand and his feet propped up on the surface, when Joe came barreling through the precinct. He knocked Eddie's feet off the desk, the mug in his hand falling to the ground, shattering upon imact.

"Hey! I liked that-" Eddie looked at the frazzled look on his partners face. "What's wrong?"

"The Flash is getting his ass kicked on Main Street."

That was all it took for Eddie to forget his fallen cup and jump out of his seat following Joe to the car. Eddie's hands began to shake in anticipation, fear overwhelming his body, what if he was too late? What if Barry-

"Eddie, we're here."

Eddie exited the car, aggressively shoving his way through the crowd. He vaguely heard, Detective Thawne and then various words he couldn't bother to listen to. Eddie's breath got caught in his throat; lying on the ground, limbs mangled and face bloodied was the flash. No. Barry. His Barry. Eddie soon found himself collapsing to his knees next to his injured boyfriend, taking no notice of pain in his knees that followed.

"Bar-"

"Babe…" Barry rasped.

"Sorry, sorry…" Eddie felt tears begin to waterlog his words. "Flash."

"'m okay."

"Yeah, and I'm the Arrow."

Barry laughed and then winced in pain, his ribs flaring with pain. Eddie's eyes examined his boyfriend hastily, his eyes rested on a small hole in Barry's suit.

"He shot you!?"

"Shhh, babe, concussion." Barry winced again, cringing away from Eddie's booming voice. "I need to…" Barry groaned in pain but his eyes looked at Eddie franticly as paramedics began approaching him. Eddie nodded in understanding.

"This is going to hurt." He warned.

"It already hurts." Barry mumbled back, Eddie's heart to clench painfully.

"I know babe." He whispered under his breath. Eddie lifted Barry as gently as he possibly could, the crowd parting as the two went to the car. Joe was in the driving seat waiting, his eyes scanning over Barry, much like Eddie had previously, scanning his injuries.

"Eddie… Eddie I need you to get the bullet out." Barry gasped.

"Bar, we'll be at star labs really soon and-"

"Eddie please!" Barry looked at Eddie with pleading eyes. "Eddie… I can feel it trying to close around the bullet… It hurts…"

Eddie turned to Joe who was driving slowly, trying not to cause his son anymore pain. Joe looked at him in the mirror, nodding slightly, "Do it."

Eddie removed Barry's head from his lap and knelt down on the floor of the car, "I can't do this in a moving car-"

"You have to." Barry replied, eyelids dropping rapidly.

"Okay… Okay… Do I just-"

Barry smirked, "it's not the first time you've been inside me."

Joe coughed loudly from the front seat but Eddie cracked a smile, shaking his head to himself.

"too soon?" Barry chuckled.

"way too soon, Bar, way too soon." Eddie soon sobered. "I'm going to have to-"

"It's okay."

Eddie sucked in a breath and slowly began to search for the bullet, trying desperately not to vomit. He'd seen blood and gore before, hell, he'd had a crazy man stick his fingers into his gunshot wound but this was Barry. Sweet, innocent, caring, Barry. Barry who, unknowingly, clings to Eddie's T-Shirt at night. Barry who comes down stairs with cute haphazardly uncombed hair. Barry who cries during Nemo every time he gets lost. This was Barry. Barry tried not to cry out but he couldn't help it because it hurt so much. He knew it would heal fast, it always heals fast, but rapid healing doesn't make the pain any less while it's happening. Barry kept from full on screaming, for Eddie's benefit. Eddie nearly screamed himself, only out of relief, when his fingers touched the bullet.

"This is going to-"

"Eddie!"

"Okay, okay…" He gripped the bullet, opening the wound further and causing Barry to cry out. He pulled quickly, deciding fast rather than slow was better. He threw the bullet behind him and reflexively clamped his hand over the wound.

"Thanks, babe…" Barry mumbled, eyes dropping as he wavered in and out of consciousness.

"Barry… Barry stay awake. Baby, we're in the parking lot of S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry stay with me!"

"'m with you… not go'ng anyw're…" But Barry couldn't stop is eyes from slipping shut in exhaustion. The last thing he heard was Eddie's panicked,

"Don't you dare leave me!"

BREAK

The next time Barry woke up he was lying on a mattress rather than a car seat. The first thing he noticed was a sharp pain in his whole body. He groaned. The next was Eddie, the poor man was slouched in a S.T.A.R. Labs rolling desk chair. He smiled. Eddie's hand as wrapped around Barry's and he had bags under his eyes. The blood that had been on Eddie's fingers was not completely gone, staining his fingers a light pink, and his once bloody dress shirt had been replaced with a slightly-too-small star labs sweatshirt. Eddie, as if feeling Barry's gaze, awoke slowly. His confused look soon turned into a relived one,

"Hey." Eddie leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Barry's cheek, as if one little touch would make him fall apart. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I can get Caitlin or Dr. We-"

"I'm okay, Eddie. I heal fast." Barry smiled at his worried boyfriend.

Eddie looked down and then back up, his blue eyes holding a certain fear that made Barry's heart clench, "I thought you died." Eddie replied. "Caitlin said your body was trying to repair itself so your heart started to beat too fast for me to feel… I thought you were dead, Barry… I don't know what I would do if you-"

"And you're not going to know for a long time." Barry assured leaning forward painfully to kiss Eddie's lips softly. "I love you."

Eddie smiled, "and I love you."


	2. Thallen 2

A thallen one shot because there's not enough thallen in his fandom. This one is short

\- Eddie finds out Barry is the flash and is hurt that Barry didn't tell him.

\- (this is post Eddie saving flash from Captain Cold and Heat Wave so Eddie doesn't hate the flash any longer)

Despite being the fastest man alive (correction: second fastest man alive) Barry was the last to notice the last to notice the gun being turned on him. While he didn't notice the gun being pointed at him, Eddie did. Barry did, however, notice the slightly shorter body ram into his own throwing him to the floor and out of the way of the speeding bullet. Under any other circumstance, Barry would have kissed his boyfriend on the lips and sent a great deal "thank you for saving my life" gestures. But this was different. He wasn't Barry right now. He was the Flash. And his upon impact, somewhere along the way he found his mask had fallen back and his face was no longer hidden. Joe, who was the only other person in the room, was cuffing the gunman when he heard Eddie's gasp. Barry began to vibrate his face, trying to conceal his identity but Eddie had seen. You could tell by the betrayed look on his face that there was no question about whether he'd seen him or not.

"Stop!" Eddie ordered. And Barry did. "You're the flash…" Eddie mumbled.

"Eddie... I'm sorry…" Barry managed to get out as his mouth dried up, guilt making his stomach clench.

Eddie stood up and swiped imaginary dust off his suit, "You're sorry." Eddie scoffed, tears glistening his eyes as he looked down at the floor before he looked back at Barry. "Sorry that you didn't tell me? Sorry that you've been lying to me for the past eight months of our relationship? Or sorry that you got caught lying to me?"

Barry's mouth couldn't form words; he just looked down in shame. Eddie shook his head,

"That's what I thought."

"Eddie I-"

"No. I just… I just need some time." Eddie held his hand up to stop Barry's words. "Just… I'll call you, maybe… Just… Just don't call me. I need time Barry… Or Flash or… whoever you are."

"Eddie please-"

"I- I- Time." Eddie sighed. "I need time."

Barry nodded slowly, turning to run away but Eddie stopped him,

"Did you think I would break up with you? Is that why you didn't tell me? Was it because you didn't want me to know? Or did you just enjoy lying to me? Actually… Never mind. Just go. Actually, I'll go." Eddie turned away, going to leave the scene to the nightshift CSIs.

"Please don't leave…" Barry croaked, his throat burning as tears threatened to spill. "I love you. I thought you loved me too."

"I love Barry Allen. The cute CSI who trips a lot, and eats ten times what he probably should and never gains weight, and sleeps in only one sock** (a/n: I made that up lol)**. I love my Barry Allen…" Eddie looked hurt. "I don't know who you are."

A/N: PART TWO?


	3. SnowBarry 1

SNOWBARRY || Barry gets drunk and Caitlin takes care of him.

After his first shot Barry began to feel the effects of the alcohol. A light buzz came over his mind and he squeezed hi eyes shut. The pill had worked. Caitlin had been working on a pill to slow his metabolism and allow him to get drunk.

Caitlin looked at him, excitement written on her face, "Did it work?"

"Yeah… It worked…" Barry turned to the bartender, with a grin on his face. "Can I get another one?"

Caitlin watched with a worried smile as Barry downed seven more, "Barry maybe you should slow down a little bit…"

"I'm drunkkkk!" Barry slurred, a lazy smile on his face. He reached a hand up and poked her cheek. "You're very pretty…"

"Okay, that's enough for one night." Caitlin stood from the stool, leading Barry from the bar. Barry quickly downed the shot next to him and then stood, the lazy smile on his face quickly disappearing. He reached out a hand and grasped Caitlin's shoulder.

"Caitlin…" He whimpered softly. "I don't feel good."

"Okay… Let's go." Caitlin led him out of the bar and to the edge of the parking lot. Barry quickly hunched over and fell to his knees, heaving heavily. Caitlin felt her heart clench at the sound of his heaving mixed with sobs.

"Make it stop!" Barry pleads, looking up at Caitlin, who rubbed his back soothingly. "I don't like being drunk anymore!" He slurred. He looked up at Caitlin with sad eyes. Caitlin winced, suddenly remembering why everyone was so maternal towards Barry.

"I know… It's okay…" Caitlin slowly led him to her car, helping him into the passenger side. (A/N: let's pretend Barry doesn't live with Joe yet) She drove carefully as not to upset Barry's stomach, wincing at every soft cry he let out when "the world began to spin".

They pulled into the parking lot near of Barry's apartment building. She had never actually been inside before but she knew where it was. Caitlin practically carried him into the apartment, him mumbling incoherent words the whole way.

"Caitlin…" he slurred, a small smile on his lips. "You're pretty!"

"Thanks, Barry." She grunted back, out of breath from dragging him up for flights of stairs since the elevator was out of order. They finally reached his door and she reached into his pocket, grabbing his keys.

"Caitlin I think I'm going to-"

He didn't have to say anything else. Caitlin let go of his arm and then raced to find a trash can. She just barely made it back before Barry was heaving once again. Caitlin rubbed his back once again, suddenly recalling him taking care of her when she was drunk a month or so ago and felt the need to return the favor.

"C'mon let's get you to bed."

"Caitlin, I'm dizzy…" Barry grabbed her shoulder to steady himself. "Stop moving!"

"Okay, to bed." Caitlin led him to the bed in the corner of his little dorm-room-like apartment. "Jeans off or on?"

"I sleeeep naked." Barry giggled.

"Not tonight, you don't." Caitlin patted Barry's shoulder and began to help him take off his jeans, proceeding to help him into plaid flannel pants. She squatted next to Barry's bed and he looked at her with a lazy smile, obviously still drunk out of his mind. "Are you going to be okay?"

Barry nodded and then whimpered, "Spinning."

"I'll get you some water." Caitlin stood to go to his little make-shift kitchen but Barry caught her wrist gently.

"Stay."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah… Sure."

Caitlin lied down next to him, only taking off her shoes before settling under the covers. About an hour later, Barry made a soft whimpering noise before grasping her hand tightly. She just smiled softly and squeezed back before her eyes fluttered shut.

LINE

Caitlin awoke first, confusion hitting her and then recollection. She looked at Barry wearily and tried to leave as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake him. Half of her wanted to stay, to just lie there for the rest of the day. But she knew she shouldn't. Chances are, he wouldn't remember what had happened last night and Caitlin didn't want to be the reason for him doubting his feelings for Iris; she cared about him too much for that to happen.

"Goodbye, Barry." She whispered, smiling at him. She reached down to retrieve her shoes. When Barry's hand shot out to grab her wrist, just like he had the night before,

"Where are you going?" He muttered into the pillow.

"When did you wake up?"

"When you got up." Barry turned his face so he could see her clearly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." Caitlin replied, clutching her shoes in her hands.

"Why?"

"Because I don't live here."

"You can stay for breakfast." Barry offered, sitting up a little bit. Caitlin looked with a small smile at his haphazardly tussled hair. "I make a mean stack of pancakes."

"Barry…" She sighed. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"What? Breakfast?"

"No. Well yes. But you and Iris-"

Barry cut her off, "I meant what I said yesterday, about finding new people. I like you Caitlin."

Caitlin sighed heavily and shook her head, "You think that now… I just don't want to be the reason you lose the girl of your dreams."

Barry placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, "It's hard to lose something you never had. So how about breakfast? No strings attached. I make a mean batch of pancakes."

"Okay… Fine. Pancakes. No strings."

So they ate. Let's just say: strings were attached.


End file.
